


Burn (A Songfic)

by galaxywritesstuff



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Gen, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxywritesstuff/pseuds/galaxywritesstuff
Summary: During the Fall, Allison thinks about her husband.





	Burn (A Songfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancingswanprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingswanprincess/gifts).



> Set to "Burn" from Hamilton: An American Musical

Fire. Fire was… everywhere. There were gunshots and screaming a ways off, but in this particular hallway, all was quiet and still. There is… a silver, translucent figure walking the halls of the Mother of Invention as it hurtles towards the ice planet. She looks around, saddened at the death and destruction surrounding her. Allison- for that is who it is- spares a brief moment for a thought of sarcasm:  _ Is this what I died for? _

The ghost looked around and sighed heavily before opening her mouth and starting to sing. 

“ _ I saved every letter you wrote me _

_ From the moment I read them _ _   
_ _ I knew you were mine _ _   
_ _ You said you were mine, _ _   
_ __ I thought you were mine.”

She thought back to when she had graduated from Basic, and kept up correspondence with that wiry nerd she saved from an ass-kicking. She remembered her older sister, who she always turned to for advice.

_ “Do you know what Angelica said _ _   
_ _ When we saw your first letter arrive? _ _   
_ _ She said _ _   
_ _ ‘Be careful with that one, love _ _   
_ __ He will do what it takes to survive’”

How true she was.

_ “You and your words flooded my senses _ _   
_ _ Your sentences left me defenseless _ _   
_ _ You built me palaces out of paragraphs _ _   
_ __ You built cathedrals”

A paper appears in her hands, and she looks at it- one of the first letters she and Leonard had sent each other. He was always so smart and good with words…

_ “I’m re-reading the letters you wrote me _ _   
_ _ I’m searching and scanning for answers _ _   
_ _ In every line _ _   
_ __ For some kind of sign”

Allison sighed and clutched the letter to her chest. How did everything go so wrong?

_ “And when you were mine _ _   
_ _ The world seemed to _ _   
_ _ Burn _ _   
_ __ Burn”

How literal, considering her husband’s world was crashing and burning.

_ “You published the letters she wrote you _ _   
_ _ You told the whole world how you brought _ _   
_ _ This girl into our bed _ _   
_ __ In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives”

Allison smiled sadly at the thought of her daughter- her sweet baby girl, who grew up alone. 

_ “Do you know what Angelica said _ _   
_ _ When she read what you’d done? _ _   
_ _ She said _ _   
_ _ ‘You have married an Icarus _ _   
_ __ He has flown too close to the sun.’”

And how true was that? Leonard, her sweet scientist, had been so obsessed with getting her back, he was willing to do whatever it took- and it was his downfall in the end after he crossed dozens of moral boundaries.

_ “You and your words, obsessed with your legacy... _ _   
_ _ Your sentences border on senseless _ _   
_ _ And you are paranoid in every paragraph _ _   
_ __ How they perceive you”

She knew Leonard was desperate to be seen as a ‘Savior of Humanity’ in the public’s eyes… to the point he was willing to do anything.

_ “You, you, you…” _

Allison let go of the paper, and the second it left her ghostly hands, it disintegrated into nothing as she looked out the window. She was so  **tired** of all of this… She just wanted to be done, and for Leonard to let go.

_ “I’m erasing myself from the narrative _ _   
_ _ Let future historians wonder how Eliza _ _   
_ _ Reacted when you broke her heart _ _   
_ _ You have torn it all apart _ _   
_ _ I am watching it _ _   
_ _ Burn _ _   
_ __ Watching it burn”

Allison felt her sadness twist into anger at Leonard’s actions. How  **dare** he?! Carolina- his  **daughter** \- deserves so much more than what she had received. No-one deserved a cold, uncaring father who didn't even call a medic when she was in agony. 

_ The world has no right to my heart _ _   
_ _ The world has no place in our bed _ _   
_ _ They don’t get to know what I said _ _   
_ _ I’m burning the memories _ _   
_ __ Burning the letters that might have redeemed you

She struck out with hands wreathed in flames, setting fire to a computer console with a loud explosion. Her anger was affecting her, making her more solid. 

_ “You forfeit all rights to my heart _ _   
_ _ You forfeit the place in our bed _ _   
_ _ You sleep in your office instead _ _   
_ _ With only the memories _ _   
_ _ Of when you were mine _ _   
_ __ I hope that you burn…”

Allison sagged, looking out the large window of the incoming planet. The haunting melody went quiet, and she wrapped her arms around herself. “I’m sorry, Carolina,” she whispered. “I’m sorry I left.”

There was a flash of light, and her form was gone, her last request fulfilled.

**Author's Note:**

> Sarah I hatw you why did you give me this idea damn it


End file.
